The People You Love
by MTCrazy17
Summary: When somone threatens to hurt the people you love and has already, what do you do to keep them safe? How do you keep it from happening again? These are all questions that Sherlock has to ask himself after Moriarty threatens his friends.  Slight Johnlock


...-GL

Well. -SH

Sherlock..? -GL

Hello, Lestrade -SH

Um..boy am I glad to hear from you kid...I was just going to call for help.-GL

Help? What for? -SH

I don't know..I woke up in some cell...I think i'm bleeding too...looks like somone got me for some ransom...-GL

Cell? Bleeding? Where were you last? -SH

Outside the city rubbish dump. I was waiting for Julia. My wife texted me to waitt here for her...I don't know why there but I went anyways if she wanted me...I gusse I was set up...somone must be pretty pissed off with me.. -GL

Clearly -SH

Must be somone I put in prision or a realative of somone I put in prision or something...don't know, but I have a pretty bad feeling about this...-GL

I have an idea of who's doing it -SH

Good thing they were stupid enough to leave my phone. Oh, Who..? -GL

Isn't it obvious? -SH

Sherlock, I have a damn head injury. It's amazing that I can even type to you let alone think straight. -GL

It's Moriarty, Lestrade. They're using you for ransom, correct. To get to me. In fact, they're watching me right now. -SH

Are you serious? Why me? So they left me my phone for a reason...Damn, sorry mate...forget it then, i'm not wrothe getting you killed over. Let them do what they want to me. The bloke isn't going to get you. I wont let them.. -GL

Don't be stupid. They'll let you go. -SH

Not if they want you to come for me. They'll do whatever it takes to get your attention. Not like I haven't been through this before. Just don't come. Thats what they want. -GL

I know that's what they want, but do you really think Scotland Yard can risk losing another officer? I don't think so. I'm on my way. -SH

The Yard will survive without me. Dammit Sherlock you stay the hell away! Crap..I have to go, somone is comming in. -GL

Sherlock please...don't you fall into his trap...not for me. -GL

Just stall them, and stop being stupid. -SH

I am stalling...and they're getting out the crowbars...yay... -GL

I'm tracking your phone. I know where you are. 10 minutes away. Talk them out of it. -SH

I'm alright dammit, turn the hell away from here! -GL

As the facts you've given me, you have an injury and a very bad position. So shut up and hang tight. I've told John to meet me at the hospital. -SH

Ow...thats going to leave a mark...ugh, Sherlock don't...it's too late for me, just stay away! -GL

S'okay...m'fine sh0lack...-GL

I'm here. Hang tight. -SH

Sherlock steps out of the cab and hands the money to the driver before running up to the building, looking up at the sign. Some sort of warehouse. "Clever." he mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes, before opening the door and stepping inside; dark.

Greg whimpers in the basement of the old looking building as another hit goes to his head, his vision blurring badly as he tries to mutter angrily. "G-Go to he-he'll...s'not saying anything...so kill me now you bloody bafoons..." He winces feeling the kick to his ribs. He hisses at the sound of yet another bone breaking. A long ribbon of blood trails down his chin. A big man picks Greg up from the neck holding him in the air. Greg musters enough energy to spit in his eye making him let go of him and drops him to the floor. He yelps falling to his side, the yelp echoring through the building. Lestrade manages to find his phone that was still in his pocket, weakly texting Sherlock where to look.

Basement. -GL

The three men in the room snickered as they watched the beaten DI crawl weakly to the wall, slumping into a sitting position. He glared, waiting for the next hit. Sighing in defeat he knew Sherlock could be in danger because of him. He hanged his head, whispering under his breath. "S'sorry Sherlo-ck..." He closed his eyes, waiting for his certain death to follow.

Sherlock runs through, taking out his flash light, breathing heavily. "Lestrade? Lestrade, where are you?" He shouts, stopping when he heard the voices, the vibration in his pocket, taking it out quickly. "Basement... Basement." he looked around, seeing the sign. the door. He ran over, whipping it open. "Stop what you're doing!" he shouted.

Greg's eyes blinked slowley, making sure he wasn't imagining the voice he had just heard. All four heads looked at the door in shock. "Sherlock...? Lestrade whispered. The three men quicky had ran at Sherlock with their wepons ready to aim at the tall dark figure in the door way.

He ran down the stairs, raising his hands when he saw the guns pointed at him. "What a lovely welcome." He sighed, seeing Lestrade on the ground, bleeding. "You can let him go now.. You've got what you want." he called out, knowing Moriarty was listening in.

Lestrade, weakly tried to move himself. "Sh'erl-ock...go...run!" He winced, more droplets of blood ran down his lips.

"Please, he's done nothing wrong. Please let him go." He said calmly. There was a sound, coming from one of the men's walkee talkee. "Let him go." the voice mused; familiar. The guards moved, allowing Sherlock to run over to his friend, checking over. "No, no you need help." he pressed.

"Sherlock...won't...won't let them hurt you kid..." Greg gave a small weak smile, before he fell forward into Sherlock's shoulder. "S'not leaving without you..."

"I don't know how many times I need to tell you to stop being stupid. honestly." Sherlock sighed, seeing the wound on his head. "You need help, I can handle myself. I'm more than a kid, Lestrade. Please."

He gave a slight growl. "No. M'fine, don't care if i'm stupid...and to me, everyones a kid..." He pushed himself up, holding onto Sherlock's arm for support. He blinked a few times trying to get the fuzz out of his vision. "Not on your life..Moriarty will kill you..."

"Not in my lifetime, he won't." Sherlock whispered, so the guards wouldn't hear. "Come on." he helped the Lestrade up, a hand around his shoulder. "I need to take him to the hospital." he spoke to the guards. "I'll come right back. I swear."

The gaurds all looked at eachother, before the skinniest one said with a grin. "If ya don't, that one el have a bullet in his head the moment ye bail" He grinned even wider. "Sebastian Moran will be watching ya."

For a moment, Sherlock held his breath. Both Sebastian and Jim were here? "Deal." he stated monotone. they moved out of his way, as Sherlock brought Lestrade up the stairs and out of the building; the taxi waiting for him. "St. Bart's hospital." he told, assisting the man into the car. "This is as far as I can go." he told.

Lestrade gripped onto Sherlock's arm with a shaky hand. "No...Sh-erlock...Please...I'd never f-forgive my'self if they do anything to you..." He tried to focus on Sherlock's gaze, glaring at him with something between worry, fear and anger. "Just don't die...promise me that.."

He couldn't promise that he wasn't going to die. "I'll be fine. You need to get help." he moved his hand over Lestrade's shaking arm. "Goodbye, Lestrade." he mumbled before pulling away, closing the door and sending it on it's way, watching it drive off.

Lestrade gave a soft whimper as his hand was taken away from Sherlock's touch. He prayed he's see those pale eyes again soon. "Be safe you bloody twit..." He whispered before he finally passed out, unable to keep himself awake any longer.

Sherlock turned back around, looking over towards the warehouse, sighing quietly. He wasn't sure or not he'd be coming out alive, but he'd so his best, stepping back inside, already feeling a gun pressed to his chest. "Follow me." the voice was gruff, the sound of a trigger being touched.

It was a new man, this wasn't one of the gaurds that had held Greg Lestrade. The man had dark green eyes that seemed more tired and bored then anything eles. He kept his gun to Sherlocks back but with the other moved a few brunette strands out of his eyes. "Oh so very sentiment for a man who says he has no heart huh.." He said with a bored tone. "I can see why Jim finds you so intresting though." He smirked as they made their way to the building. "You should know who I am by now..." He said, fiddeling with a toothpick in his mouth.

"I can assure you, it's out of my best interest." Sherlock mumbled, following the man, being pushed infront and back down into the basement. "So where's this party? Seems pretty dull at the moment." he looked around, turning up his coat collar from the slight coldness. "And should I? Please do elaborate. I'm not one to remember the 'famous', more infamous, if anything."

"My friends call me Seb. I'm Sebastian Moran. Anything but Sebby, or Sebbypoo is fine with me though." He rolled his eyes. "My boss told me you wouldn't have left if your friend was in trouble. Apperntly Jim knows alot about you huh? Sucks to be you mate. Unlike James, I don't get so personal with my play things. It's all just business Mr. Holmes." He shrugged, "I killed those three other idiots who had beaten up you're little cop friend. Jim doesn't like it when people don't follow orders. They were just suppost to keep him here, not hurt him in the slightest. Morons..." He snikered, looking at the bloody trail that led to the back door. "Moriarty will be here shortly. For what reason, not even I know." He shruged, putting away his gun back to his hilt. "You wont run though. Cause then I'll have my boys shoot off not only the cop but the good Doctor too."

Sherlock raised his eyebrow, turning to look around the room, not seeing single person, but the fact that he'd mentioned John made him slightly panic, but he didn't show it. "How ambitious of you." His eyes travelled upwards to the ceiling, noticing in the corner of the wall, there was a camera, with a whole underneath. He smirked, facing back towards Sebastian. "Well, it's pleased to meet you, Sebby. What shall we do for the time being, hmm? I am quite bored. At least Jim makes things amusing."

Sebastian twitched, but use to being annoyed, simply leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Sorry mate, I'm as dull as it gets. Jim never shuts up about it. Boy, would I love to shoot the little annoying prat in the face." He sighed. "But alas, he keeps me with enough money for a lifetime. He may be a mental-crazy-evil-criminal-mastermind...but the pay is good." He stared at his watch bored, before twisting the pick in his mouth. "You seem to go along way for these people Mr. Holmes. Why do you make yourself so weak with all these things. You could've left that DI here to rot, and then you wouldn't be in this situration." His sharp green eyes rivaled those peircing pale ones of Sherlock, matching him with the stillness of the dull looking room, the question hanging in the balance.

"I would assume so, yes." Sherlock sighed, sucking in his cheek, leaning across the opposite wall, out of reach of the peep hole, smiling. "But I would've expected you to be amusing. Clearly I thought wrong. And I'm sure it's not just the pay that's good." He made eye contact with Sebastian, whose eyes were confused, slowly turning into anger. "Nevermind." Sherlock rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, gloved hands turning into fists. "And yes, I could've, but I've been locked up in the flat all day, and I needed a different atmosphere."

Moran kept a angry glare, cleary debating to just shoot the man now or later. "I wouldn't talk . You seem to be so good with the Dr. Watson of yours. Tell me all about your first date, I bet it was romantic..." He smirked, playing with the pick again. "Ah, so you really didn't care much for the cop. Sure...not my business mate. I really don't care." There was a few beats of silence before the sound of somone comming down the stairs could be heard. "Looks like your amusments on the way..." His eyes glinted with what could have been a dark glee.

S"Oh, I can assure you, it was lovely, but I'm not one to kiss and tell. Though based on your standing structure, You just have." Sherlock smirked slightly, but then letting it drop at the sound of the footsteps, eyes looking up at the ceiling. "No, why would you, and fantastic. Now the adults or the men can have a mature discussion." He gasped fake, hearing Sebastian growl. He was fun to annoy, Sherlock thought, smiling sweetly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "As if I don't get enough of this with James. God, all you Genius people are the same. You and Jim are too alike. It's almost creepy." Sebastian growled, casually moving out of the way when the door slamed open. "Here we go..." Sebastian muttered under his breath.

Sherlock almost laughed, "You give him too much credit. Don't get ahead of yourself." shaking his head, looking up when the door opened quite roughly, revealing the man he wanted to see. "Always a pleasure, Moriarty." Sherlock nodded, pushing himself off the wall, but he didn't move from the wall. "What's the due, this time? I apologize for Lestrade getting in your way. I can assure you it might not happen again."

There in his famous Westwood atire was Jim Moriarty. He smiled his joker like grin, prancing up to push Sebastian out of his way to see Sherlock fully. "Ooooooh dear Sherly, it's been too long!" He ignored the slight grumble of Sebastian behind him. "Oh no, no, the darling little cop of yours was nothing but a play toy. I can't just play with you all the time, I mean sheesh, don't get too jeleous honey." He giggled, walking around Sherlock like a giddy hyena waiting for it's prey to die. "No, no Sherlock..I like playing with all of you. I get sooo bored, alllllll the time." He made a fake sad face, before switching bad to his deadly serious face again. "Sometimes I have to break a few toys just to have some fun too..." He grined, his dead eyes watching Sherlock with mad obsession.

"Oh, don't I know it." Sherlock narrowed his eyes, glancing towards Sebastian, then back to Jim, who just seemed more than content to see him. "Yet you always seem so excited to see me, like a new puppy and a bone. Though let me guess, the puppy enjoys the bone, taking it everywhere with him, playing with it." He stepped forwards the insane man, "but eventually the puppy gets bored, allowing himself to destroy the bone until it's nothing, then burying it, accomplished; correct?" he tilted his head, "I'd really wish you'd up your game, Jim. It's getting too obvious, and you're bringing your boredom onto everyone else. All the time." he whispered.

Jim tsked, shaking his head. "Noooo, nooo, my bone thinks he's smarter then me!" He chuckled, swaying back and forthe on his heals. "You really think thats how I like my games? To always be the same? To always have a ending that matches the last? Awww Sherly, don't tell me you're becoming...ordinary." He hisses at the words. He twirled around looking at the blinking light above him. "Silly, silly bone." His expression darkened. His dark eyes blackening with intent. "So wrong you are...and they say you're up to my level...I really don't think so sometime." He cocked his head to the side like a pup. His curious vacant eyes watching the taller man. "What if thats not my plan at all...what if it's juuuuuuuuuuuusssssstttt alittle more sinister then that...would you be scared for you're little friends, or happy for a challenge." He grinned again.

Sherlock's expression remained still, "If you're capable for a challenge, I would be remarkably thrilled." he said monotone. "No bone last's long enough to keep the puppy happy, though, Jim. Eventually it's jaw becomes tired." He smirked, "I'm sure you would know all about that." he flashed another glance at Sebastian, who's eyes grew wide. Surprised? Embarrassment? He chuckled, "And you're right, no one could be up to your level. Well, some are, but there's a special place for your level. You should give it a visit sometime, I'll gladly give you the number."

Jim smile widened, it was already stretched to it's limit. "Ohhhh, you ARE good. Then again, I could just be screwing with your head." He shrugged. "I have so many new games for us to play. Soon one will kill you or your darling little friends. Now this is just a visit. Just to say, hi and wait and watch. Soon we'll all be back here as a happy little family, torture and all!" He said it gleefully, clapping his hands with a dramatic laugh. He turned to Sebastian with a smile that read: shut-up-if-you-want-to-live. "Seb dear, will you bring up the car around?" He batted his eyes. Sebastian wasn't even looking at Jim, his eyes were on Sherlock, glaring. He nodded, leaving quickly, not even noticing the angry look Moriarty was giving him. "Well Sherly Berly, till next time. Do give your cop love and kisses for me. A shame your gaurd dog got a boo boo. I'll make sure to actually mean it the next time I get my hands on him. A nice shot to the head will clear up those winkles right?" He winked, beofore skipping away

from Sherlock. He stoped at the door. "And tell Johnny boy, I look forward to seeing him again too..." He grinned darkly before winking at Sherlock. "Toodles love!" He waved and dissapaeared out of sight, his dark laughter echoring through the hallways before it vanished out of hearing range.

Sherlock frowned, standing still in the basement. "I look forward to it." He said back, waiting until Moriarty left, before he breathed out, pursing his lips, quickly taking out his phone and texting John.

How is he? I'm on my way. -SH

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket, crawling up the stairs, to which the top floor was empty as well, exiting the building. The after meeting always made his skin crawl. Something about Moriarty always made his brain hurt, but it never lasted for very long.

Not too bad and not too good Sherlock. He has alot of things broken and a concussion. Him worrying about you isn't help either...by the way..thank God you're alright. -JW

He made his way onto the main road to get a cab, which didn't take too long.

Me and Jim just had a lovely chat, nothing too serious. I'm on my way now, I'll meet you there. -SH

He got in the cab, closing the door beside him. "St. Bart's hospital please, and quick." the cabbie nodded, driving off. Sherlock leaned back in the seat, running his gloved hands over his face, frustrated. It was more than just a "chat".

John sat on a bench by himself outside the hospital waitting for Sherlock. He sighed, the lines on his face deepeing. "He went alone...why..?" He spoke outloud. He didn't want to tell Sherlock all the news on Lestrade just yet. There was plenty he had left out. He felt shakey, besides the thought of Greg hurt and Sherlock alone with Moriarty, it made him even more stressed. He rubbed at his sandy blone hair, thinking if he should punch Sherlock or just leave it, not wanting to press him on the confrintation.

It was only 25 minutes before he saw the hospital in view, to being parked right infront. "Thank you, and keep the change." he handed the cabbie the money for stepping out, closing the door behind him. He looked up at the building before noticing someone sitting on the bench, with their head down. For a moment, he was panicking. Was something wrong with John was well? He started walking until he knew it he was sure, running over to the man. "John!" he called repeatedly until he was infront of the man, "John, John are you alright?" he raced his speech, kneeling down in front of him. There was something Sebastian was right about - quickly placing a kiss on the soldier's forehead.

John, blinked rapidly, giving Sherlock a tight hug. "You bloody twit...I thought..Dammit Sherlock, you could've been killed.." He sighed, feeling too tired to argue about it now. "Forget it...you're safe...good.." He layed his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Not giving a damn about anything besides the fact that Sherlock was alive and looked untouched. "I'm fine, really. Are you...? Did they hurt you?"

Sherlock almost felt back by the pressure of the hug, although hugging him back all the same. "I know, I know. Not good..." he mumbled, his hand on the back of John's head, stroking his hair gently, knowing he liked that, it calmed him down. "No, they didn't hurt me. No one touched me. We just talked." he reassured, but it really wasn't something to be reassured about. To be honest, he was worried if something had happened to John. He wouldn't know what to do with himself, always feeling some sort of guilt when he'd upset John.

John leaned into the thin framed mans warmth. He clutched tightly to his thick coat, not wanting to let go in the slightest, but let his iron grip lose some of it's power when he felt Sherlocks hand in his hair. He sighed, feeling much more comforted and pleased. "Good...but don't you ever run off like that again I don't care what happenes, I'm not letting you do that again, it may not just be talking the next time you see him..." He gave a small smile. "Just never do that again...not without me.."

Sherlock sighed, nodding. "Okay." he whispered. He'd try his best, but if it was urgent, he didn't want John tagging along, for his protection. Sherlock moved so that he was looking at the man full on. "You look cold. Did you forget your jacket again?" He sighed, moving away a bit to remove his jacket. "You should stop doing that, John. You'll give yourself a nasty cold." he draped the large coat over the man's smaller frame, bundling him up.

John snuggled into the warm thick coat happily, he felt warm almost as soon as he took it on. It smelled of Sherlock and felt perfect around him. He smiled even more, clutching it close around his body, feeling his shivering slip away replaced with the warmth. "Thanks Sherlock..I'll try not to forget again...it was just urgent I get where you told me to go as soon as possible.." He remermbered why they were there in the first place. His smiled vanished at the thought of Lestrade. "...Greg..." He sighed, unhappy with the situration again.

He was happy that John was warm not, his lips looking a little purple anyways, just being in that striped jumper. "I know. Have you heard anything yes? Judging from this time that I've called you to know, they aren't exactly letting in visitors apart from family." He'd looked in the distance, noticing his wives' car. He sighed, standing up, to come sit beside John, pulling him close to his side. "Lestrade will be fun, John. You've nothing to worry about." he mumbled.

John shook his head. "I didn't give you all the news...The poor man took a beating before you got there. It amazes me how he was even able to text you while in that condition... I haven't seen a head wound that bad since Afghanistan.." He winced at the memories that flooded his mind. "He has three broken ribs, a cuncossion, broken left arm, a collaped lung...God Sherlock the list just goes on...they fear he might go into acoma..I heard from his wife that he wakes up, every few minutes but he can't stay awake for less then five without going back to sleep..." He looked at Sherlock, his eyes clouding over with sadness. "He wont stop calling out for you Sherlock...we think he's having nightmares. Every time he sleeps his heart beat goes out of control to the point where the Doctors have to wake him back up again..."

Sherlock looked down at him, seeing his eyes so sad, moving a gloved hand over his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the man's eye, seeing the ghosted moisture already. "They'll do the best they can. We'll go up and see him in a bit." Right now Sherlock was still worried about John, and what Moriarty had said. That he'd see John again. When had he'd seen him before? "Hey.." He watched as John's eyes fell, tilting his head up with his finger underneath the man's chin. "Everything's going to be okay." he leaned down, leaving a little kiss on John's lips, warming them up.

John sighed, nodding to what Sherlock had said. Atleast his face felt warmer. "Maybe if you go in and see him, you can atleast let him know you're alright. Maybe that'll help his recovery. I feel so bad for the man...I know what it's like to go through nightmares invovling you..." He sighed, moving himself closer to Sherlock. "Lestrade is a strong man...he'll get through this...but theres such a high risk that he could die..."

"Maybe." He whispered, allowing John to cuddle into him, leaning his head on the soldier's, sighing. "He is, John- He'll get through this." looking out into the distance and around. Moriarty could've been watching at any time. Any one of the passerby's could have been an assassin. "Come on, let's go inside. I'll get you a coffee and we can go up." he mumbled, pulling John up into a standing position.

John stretched his aching legs, moving close to Sherlock's side. "...Alright..." He whispered, holding onto Sherlocks arm tightly. All he wanted was this nightmare to end.

Sherlock kept his hand around John's waist, covered by his coat which almost seemed too big for him. "You look tired too, you should have a nap as well." he mumbled into the man's ear as they walked, looking around still for anyone who looked suspicious.

John shook his head, the Doctor in him said the Sherlock was right, it wasn't healthy for a man so stressed should still be awake after everything he was going through, but the Soldier in him said he was wrong, that he needed to stay awake to make sure both Greg and Sherlock were truley safe. "I'll sleep after we visit with Greg...just need to make sure he'll be okay...let him know his friends are here for him..."

He sighed, "You're impossible sometimes." Sherlock leaned down, kissing the man's warming up cheek as they entered the hospital, walking up the the receptionist. "Hello, I'm here to see a Greg Lestrade." "Name, please?" the woman asked at the computer. "Sherlock Holmes." he smiled weakly, biting his lip, continuing to keep John close to his side, his conscience still reminding him that snipers could be all around him.

The woman gave a slight look up and down at them both before giving a nod. " On this floor. Down the hall room 476. Last door to the right."

"Thank you." Sherlock nodded with a faint smile, pulling John down the hall the woman had pointed, trying to keep a straight face and not look at anyone else directly in the eye.

John noticed finally at how strange Sherlock was acting. Even strange for him. "Sherlock, whats wrong...is something the matter..?" He asked as they went through the half empty hallway to Gregs room. "You're acting..off..."

"Hmm?" he leaned his head towards John, before looking down at him. "Oh, no, I'm fine." he nodded, "Just thinking. Though when am I not? I'm alright." he reassured, reaching the end of the hallway, seeing the door. 476. He knocked on the door softly before opening seeing Lestrade in the bed. He looked awful, Sherlock frowned, seeing a woman sitting on the chair beside his bed. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Oh, hello Sherlock." she stood up, tears still over her face. Sherlock walked over, "Always a pleasure." giving her a gentle hug. "He keeps saying your name, Sherlock. Over and over again." she mumbled. He turned his head looking over at John, pursing his lips.

"Um yes..." John said gently. "Im sorry for all this Mrs. Lestrade...um, is it alright if we have a moment with your Husband..I know that he was very concerned about Sherlocks saftey through this whole thing...we were thinking that his health might improve if he knew that Sherlock was fine and unharmed. It's all up to you."

Sherlock nodded, "I'll make sure I have a small chat with him, just so he knows I'm alright." he said sympathetically to Mrs. Lestrade. She looked down in thought before she nodded. "Of course. I have to make a call anyways. Thank you." she nodded, "You were always such a great friend to him." she kissed his cheek gently before pulling away, leaving the room; the door closing gently behind her. Sherlock sighed, running his hands through his hair, looking over Lestrade's state. Sebastian was right.. it was his fault he was in this position; half alive.

Lestrade was in all ways, looking aweful. His usural silver-grey hair looked more black then anything else, still matted with blood and dampened with sweat. His skin was a sickly pale grey color, and black rings circled his already dark eyes. He had a cast over his left hand, the purple and black bruises could still be seen under the bandages. Another bandage which was blooded with big red markings was wrapped around his forehead, tightly. A jagged scar zipped across his right cheek where a crowbar has swiped at him. The heart moniter near his bed beated too slow, every beat feeling like it hesitated to continue on its lazy pattern. His eyes were close, no movment once so ever came from the still body in the bed. No twitch no anything. He looked more dead then alive.

He swallowed, moving over and taking the seat beside the bed. Sherlock removed his gloves, setting them on the window sill. "Um... Lestrade?" he mumbled, examining over the inspector's face. He looked god awful. Sherlock raised his hand hovering it over Lestrades before letting it fall. "Lestrade..." he spoke up a little louder, pursing his lips. It was his fault, it was all his fault. If he died, that would be on him. Sherlock would never be able to forgive himself, pressure forming behind his eyes; moisture.

Lestrade had not move to the calling of his name. His death like stillness went unfazed by the ugency of the other mans calls. He was unstill to even Sherlock's cool hand brushing against watched from the door, giving Sherlock his privacy with the one man besides him that Sherlock truley cared about. He blinked, feeling his own tears welling up in his eyes. Greg looked aweful.

"I-I'm sorry... I wasn't there sooner. You should have texted me.. You should have called me- sooner." Sherlock whispered. "You're so stupid... why is everyone so stupid?" his voice gave out slightly, sniffing. He could feel the moisture leaking out; tears strolling down his cheeks. "Why am I so stupid." he choked out, "Lestrade... Lestrade, please wake up. Please." He bowed his head on the bed, trying to hide the tears that were flowing down his face. He sniffed softly into the hospital bed, feeling for the first time in a long time...useless.

Still there was no sign of movement to be seen, but inwardly, Greg's mind began to awaken. He could hear somone, sombody talking to him, but he felt too tired to actually open his eyes. He knew that voice though. That deep baritone that was laced with velvet. 'Sherlock?' he thought to himself. 'No..this voice sounds worried...hurt...even scared. Emotions...' Greg listened in, he had to make sure it was really him.

Sherlock gathered himself again and wiped his tears with his other hand, breathing in; not wanting to cry. "I'll take care of it all... The kids' gonna take care of it." he nodded, still holding onto the inspector's hand. "And you'll get better... and you'll be back on your feet, interrupting me and attempting to boss me around." He smiled weakly, trying to calm his breathing.

Lestrade smiled inwardly. It could be nobody else. Sherlock was here with could feel the hand that was over his, it was no doubt Sherlock. He was the only one he really did call "kid" Even though he was a genius and a grown man, thats all he really ever acted like. An over grown kid. With all the power he could use on his good hand, he lightly felt around Sherlock's hand and squeezed it gently, letting Sherlock know he understood and was forever thankful to him. To let him know he wasn't angry in the least. He was glad Sherlock was safe. So very, very glad.

He didn't cause a scene, because he knew that Lestrade was alive, but he smiled, squeezing the hand back. "You're probably telling me to shut up and get out." he smiled, laughed a bit. "Some more rest could do you good. John tells me that all the time." he looked down at his shoes, pursing his lips, tears were still in his eyes, but he knew they were happy ones now. "When you wake up, you'll call for me, alright? I'm taking your word for it." he smirked at his joke, hoping that he was laughing on the inside too. "See you later." Sherlock squeezed Lestrade's hand another time before letting go and standing up, looking over the man's state again before leaving the room, breathing out when he saw John standing there. "He's going to be fine." he said quietly.

John took Sherlocks hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thats good to hear..." John gave a slight smile of reilef, not knowing that behind them that Greg flinched alittle trying to get his body to be controled again by him. His eyes fluttered open slightly with a painful groan. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus on the room around him. He gave a slight smile. "Sherlock..." he whispered just as the door had almost closed on itself. With a slight smile, he knew he cared, and it made life even more wrothe living. No way in hell was he going to let himself get killed now. He gave another weak grin before falling back to sleep.

Sherlock smiled back, squeezing John's hand in return. "Come on, you need to get some rest too; you look horrible." He joked, liking how John was still bundled in his coat. He looked back at the door, smiling gently as he walked down the hall into the waiting rooms where they had the comfortable sofa's.

"Geeze Sherlock thanks...but yes, I think I can sleep now...and this coat isn't helping, bloody warm and cozy..." John chuckled, putting on a fake pout. He pulled Sherlock close, happy to have things somwhat better now.

He smirked, laughing quietly. "How is it not helping then?" looking down at the soldier, and leaning down to kiss him softly. "Other than this, I hope you had a good day." Before they'd sat down, Sherlock bought them both a coffee. It was warm against his palm, sighing quietly as they sat down, John's head leaning on his shoulder.

John chuckled again, before taking his cup. He sipped it a few times before putting it down to snuggle into Sherlock's side, finally feeling content with everything once more. Sherlock was here with him and safe, Lestrade was soon to make a full recovery, and Moriarty was out of sight for now. He smiled into Sherlock's coat. "It got better the very moment I saw you come out of that Cab...it's only been getting better since..." He yawned, his voice trailing off as he got more tired.

"Mmm." Sherlock smiled in agreement, kissing John's hair, nudging his nose through it. "You showered today. Your hair smells nice." he took another sip of his coffee, before putting it on the table, and folding his leg over the other with his arm over John's waist, knowing that he was tired and using Sherlock as a pillow. "We'll wait until we know how long recovery takes until we can go home." he whispered.

John nodded, into the soft fabric of his coat, too tired to say anything. He let his eyes close, walling into a peacful nap next to Sherlock. His small smile never leaving his lips.

Sherlock waited until the signs that John was sleeping until he continued to look around, biting his lip at the other people in the waiting room. Men, women, even children. Moriarty had his ways with recruiting anyone. through persuasion or threats. He wondered who the next victim would be. Mrs. Hudson? John, even? No, not John, it could never be John. Sherlock wouldn't allow it, subconsciously pulling John closer. He soon realized that his gloves were missing. He frowned, remembering that he left them on the window sill. "Oh.." he mumbled, looking back, but he couldn't go back to get them, not yet.

From an unknown spot in London, in an old abandoned flat was Moriarty. He watched as the screen showed the two men in the hospital. "Good job Sebby on hooking up the hospital camras for me. Such a good boy you are." He laughed. Sebastian who was near by said nothing, his mind still reeling on what Sherlock had said. "So what are we to do about them...now I mean..." Sebastian said his green eyes watching the screen aswell. Moriarty smiled, not looking back as he sat crossed legged on the floor, gleefully humming a tune. "We sit and we wait...for the perfect chance. Soon this game of ours will be over...soon.." He turned to Sebastian with a deadly glare. "Soon I will have to throw the old toys away and buy new ones..." He turned back to the screen. "Sherlock Holmes...you will fall, and so will you're soldier and anyone else who dare gets in my way from getting you..." He yawned switching from deadly to his normal antict self. "Till then..want Italian tonight!" He giggled at the fustrated sigh that came

behind hum, knowing he'd be one busy little demon for the next few months, cooking up his next big game.

Sherlock was still awake. He checked the time, seeing as it was almost dinner time, which meant over two hours had passed. Sherlock yawned, rubbing his eyes, looking down at John who was still peacefully asleep. "Sherlock Holmes?" He heard a voice familiar, turning to look at the woman from before. "Mm, yes?" he mumbled. "Mr. Lestrade is awake now, fully. He's requested to see you immediately." she smiled. He blinked, nodding, "Oh.. thank you, yes." he went to get up, still feeling John's weight on him. "Uh, we'll be right there." he smiled at the woman, who nodded. He turned towards John. "John, wake up." he whispered in the soldier's ear, "John, love.. wake up." he kissed John's temple.

Johns eyes fluttered open, he blinked looking up quickly. "What...? Something wrong...?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, on reflex grabbing onto Sherlock. "Are you alright Sherlock...? Is Greg okay?"

"I'm fine." he reassured calmly, moving his hand over John's, squeezing it. "I'm perfectly fine. Lestrade's woken up and he wants to see us." Sherlock smiled.

John's eyes widen, the sleepiness that lingered was gone in an instant. He smiled brightly "He is? Thats great news! What are we doing still here, c'mon." He said quickly. He tugged at Sherlock, helping him up.

Sherlock laughed, standing up with John. "So much for sleep." he smirked, letting John pull him down the hallway towards the room. Lestrade was sitting up in his bed, actually smiling. Still ill looking, but he looked much better. "Look who's up." Sherlock spoke up, causing him to look over. Sherlock grinned, "Nice to have you back."

Lestrade looked up at the voice he knew so well. He waved at John and gave Sherlock a wink "Nice to be back. Gonna have fun telling the lads about this one back at the Yard." He joked. "The pain is hell, but glad to be amongst the living still." He becond Sherlock over weakly with his hand. "Let me get a good look at you Sunshine..." He grined weakly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Sunshine?" Sherlock assumed it was the drugs talking so he walked over to Lestrade, taking the same seat as before. John following him, taking the seat beside him. "I'll let you have the glory in telling them. I can assure you." Sherlock patted Lestrade's hand. "So what's the news, how long is it going to take until your healed?"

"Oiy, I think I get to have a free go with random nicknames. You owe me that much." He gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, i'll tell them I saved a little girl from a tiger or somthin..." He grinned. "It'll piss off Sally the most. Most likely I'll get a better pay now." He laughed weakly before letting it die out tiredly. "They say I wont be able to leave for about a month. Have to get everything on my working again. Too much stress on my heart and whatnot. I'm not that old yet, but I did take a pretty fair beating I gotta say..." he rolled his head to look at Sherlock directly. "Did they hurt you Sherlock...?"

Sherlock smirked, laughing during Lestrade's whole story, nodded in agreement, before too letting it too die down. "No, no they didn't hurt me. We talked, nothing out of the ordinary with Moriarty and I. We have a special... bond, I guess you could say." Sherlock nodded, however still remembering what he said. He'd have to keep Moriarty and Sebastian away from them both. "It'll be all okay. You'll both be fine." he mumbled in deep thought.

"Good...good...I'm glad no harm came to my annoying consulting dectective..." Greg let out a deep breath, wincing forgetting that he had a bad lung and a few broken ribs. "ow..." He chuckled all the same. "No need to get all panicy...next time we'll be fully ready for them. They wont catch us off gaurd agin..I still got your back kiddo." He gave Sherlock a gentle smile. "By the way...I don't think you're stupid..." He chuckled. "Yes, I heard that whole littlle heart felt speech of yours..." He took Sherlock's hand in his good one, giving it a gentle pat. "You are by far...the most brillant human i've ever met...never call yourself stupid again or i'll slap the stupid you have for calling yourself that out of you. Got it?" He said using his fake-bossy voice.

He looked up quickly, being broken from his thought, blushing slightly. He never showed his emotions really, only really to John. "Oh, yes well, uh-" he looked over at John who was smirking. "Good. and Thank you, Lestrade. It means a lot." he smiled, "And yes, sir. I understand." knowing that he had a few years on him, which made him the adult. It was strange how he was the youngest in the room.

Greg chuckled. "No Sherlock, thank you...you saved my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here talking with you. I guess you finally payed me off for all the times I had to save your sorry arse." He smirked at John. "Trust me, back when he didn't have you around, he was a hassle to take care of." John giggled beside Sherlock. "I bet." John said through his snikering. Greg looked back at Sherlock, once again leting his hand rest in the long, delecet cool ones of the young Sherlock Holmes. "..Thank you Sherlock. I really meant that."

He pursed his lips, looking at John, then back at Lestrade but laughed along with them, knowing it to be true. Really, he was surrounding by the people that loved him the most. He smiled a true happy smile. He cared for these people, he loved these people, and no matter what, he vowed to keep them safe. He took Johns hand and Greg's hand in the other, making sure that the both of them could feel just how much he loved them both. "Thank you...for the both of you..." He gave a watery smile to them.

They both smiled back at him, clearly understanding the unspoken message. For a long while the three of them talked on and on about other thing besides there ordeals. Debating and laughing, they all where together, they were all safe, and thats all that really mattered. They would meet Moriarty and his pack of wolves next time and be ready to fight. Together they stood, and would always be together, standing and ready from this point on. Because fot the people you love, you'd do anything for them. Fight for them to the thick and thin. Sherlock finally understood this, as he sat there with the two most special people in his life. He finally got what they had been trying to get through him. He smiled, after a few hours, both men besides himself, were asleep. John was sleeping on his shoulder and Greg was asleep in the hospital bed. Sherlock yawned, his own tired eyes beging to close. He sagged into his chair, laying his head on John's, finally letting sleep taking him, he was fine and so were John and Greg. All

was well for now and with that last thought, he fell into a peaceful sleep

beside the people he loved.

THE END. 


End file.
